Hero's soul
by suprime1
Summary: riverside is just a ordinary place to live. it has a good school, low priced markets, proper jobs and a world inside the comics. yes you heard it. now... shall we enter the velvet room? together?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: In to the velvet room

" *chuckle* it seems that we have gifted with another guest."  
Where am i? it looks like a private plane. how did i get here? am i sleeping? who is this man? so confusing...  
" Welcome to velvet room."  
velvet...room?  
" ah... forgive me for my manners. My name is Igor. it's nice to meet you at last."  
Igor... suitable name for a long nosed old man.  
"And this is Isabella. she is a resident here like myself." Igor said.  
"pleased to meet you."  
She was beautiful. Her hair color was like solid gold.  
"This place exists between dream and reality. mind and matter." Igor said.  
"only those who have signed a contract can enter this place." Isabella explained  
"Indeed *chuckle*."  
"contract? i haven't signed anything..." i said  
"But you have! I will show it to you." Igor said  
He took a contract under the table. he opened it and...  
" Mac shibya right?"  
No! it can't be! how is it possible?  
" you are maybe confused now, but you get used to it in time. like our previous guest's." Igor said.  
" there have been another people in here?" i said.  
" Why yes indeed! let's see... 3 of my previous guest's i do remember. 2 of them reached to answer to life and our last guest solved a mystery that was covered in thick fog."  
" so... what happens to me? "  
" well... you are a veeery special case. you are not like the other guest's. you can't summon a being called a persona. you are capable to summon beings from another universes. and they are very close to your heart." Igor explained.  
" Special? me?"  
" I will explain everything later. But before you go... hold on to this."  
Igor gave me a key. A very odd looking key.  
" Until your next visit. farewell..."  
everything became foggy. then the room was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The one thing what is close to your heart.

"Mac...hey mac...WAKE UP!"  
"Zzzz... hmm?"  
"Finally! you slept the whole class! what's wrong with you!?"  
"yaawwnn! Umm... sorry nick... what did i miss?"  
"you missed the test... you got an F"  
"What!? S*** it totally forgot!"  
"Just kidding! the test is in next week! by the way we should head home. or do you want to go to fantasy games? they got a comic sale today only!"  
"Sure! Maybe we could go to coffee house when we bought the new superman comic!"  
"Ok! Let's go!".

The fantasy games is near the school. I live in a town called riverside. it's small but i don't want to move.  
"Hey Mac. could you tell me. do you always daydream in class?" Nick asked  
"Not always... by the way i had a strangest dream ever."  
"What? you had a nightmare?"  
"No... there was a long nosed guy in front of me. he told me that i was in a room called "Velvet room" but it was a dream, right?"  
"Well dugh...nothing inside a dream could be true! Oh here we are!"

"Heya Mac! Long time no see!"  
"Hi guy."  
Guy was the store owner. He always let me borrow his comics. He is indeed a great... Guy.  
"We are here to buy some comics! do you have still something left?" Nick asked.  
"Sorry guys... our store has no comics left... they have all been stolen."  
"STOLEN!?" But you have the best security in the whole town! do you have the tapes of the security cameras?"  
"Sorry lad. they have been stolen too. There have been these robbery's all over riverside.  
there is no comics in here."  
Suddenly my head started to hurt.  
"Hey mac? What's wrong? Hey answer to me! Mac!"

"thou art i... and i am thou..." a voice rings in my head

Suddenly i can't hear anything. My eyes are... blacking out...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Thou art i...

"aww... my head..."  
"Welcome to the velvet room."  
i was back in here. wait... it wasn't a dream after all? is velvet room real?.  
"no need to worry. i summoned you here trough your dreams. you are sleeping in the real world." Igor said.  
"i... so this is real or not?"  
"velvet room is real for everyone. but my my... you have saved a being from the another universe."  
A boy appeared to me. his clothes were black and red. it looked really heroic... wait... it can't be...!  
"hmm? wait you saved me...? i didn't expect it from another universal being. i'm robin... i shall help you in your journey."  
it was really him! robin! from the comics!  
"But... he doesn't exist! he can't be real!"  
"yes... maybe in your universe. but in another these being exist. a powerful force has driven these souls into your sea of soul. you are the only one who can save them and restore order in your and their universe" Igor explains.  
"but these beings doesn't get their full strength back instantly. Your social links will determine how much strength they will receive when you summon them." Igor continued.  
"well... what are these social links?"  
"social links are your and your friends bonds. the stronger the bond is the stronger is the social link." Isabella explains.  
"But now... time marches on in your world. i shouldn't keep you here any longer." Igor said.  
"but now you will come here from your own will. until then farewell..."  
the room was covered in fog... and then... it was gone.

"Mac! are you ok?" Guy shouted.  
"umm... yes... sorry about that... haven't slept well last night."  
"well don't do that again ok? you got us all worried!" Nick said.  
"ok... nick about that coffee house trip. are we going? it's your turn to pay."  
"WHAT!? you got us all worried and now you want some coffee!?"  
"yeah... anything wrong?"  
"actually no... let's just go there."

at coffee house:

"so what do think? can i come?" Nick asked.  
"sure. my parents aren't home so you can come to a sleepover."  
"alright! i bring all my favorite green lantern comics! by the way did you have that nightmare again?"  
"no... just a regular dream."  
I wanted to keep the velvet room a secret. nobody wouldn't believe it anyway.  
"hey could i borrow your phone? i have to call to Linda. she haven't returned my movie yet."  
"ok. here you go"  
before i gave my phone i overheard a conversation.

"Yeah it's true! If you read comics in midnight you will be kidnapped!" a man said  
"no way!" another man said  
"yeah! they reported a missing girl over a week ago. Last thing she was doing was reading comics in her bed."  
"kidnapped? poor girl... hope the police will find her.."

"Dude did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"they said that if you read comics in midnight you will be kidnapped!"  
"What!? really? let's try it!"  
"Why?"  
"details another time! let's head your home!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

another world.

at my home:  
"Hey Mac! midnight is almost here! do you believe that story?"  
"actually i don't. just a stupid rumor, right?"  
"well we'll see! 5,4,3,2,1...!"  
i started to read my superman comic that i have bought 2 years ago. it seemed... that the time has stopped.

"well nick? anything? nick?"  
He just stared at the green lantern comic. it felt that all his life was sucked.  
Then i looked to my room. it was gone! i was in middle of a town. a big city. NO! it was... metropolis? yeah... that is daily planet over there and there is the lexcorp! i was inside the comic! or what igor said is true? am i in another universe? better ask someone where is nick.  
"excuse me..."  
"they are coming! the shadows! even superman is no use! he disappear in a fight against this... arrggggghh!"  
i looked the mans back. there was a slimy black thing. this is a... shadow?

he noticed me! he... was going to attack!  
"Not my friend!"  
"wha...?"  
it... it was robin! the same robin that appeared in velvet room!  
"surprised? i told you. i help you because you saved me!"  
he kicked the shadows butt! it was an intense fight! soon after the shadow ran away robin came to me.  
"i can't hold my existence in here for long. just call me when you need my help!"  
"how?"  
"heh... you will soon know!"  
then he disappeared. but where is nick? i must focus finding nick!

when i walked about six blocks i saw a really high tower  
ULTRAMEGACOMIC PRINT! COME INSIDE AND HAVE A LOOK!  
the place has never been in there. i haven't seen it in comics. better have a look. maybe nick is in there.  
"nick! niiiick!"  
"he is always at there. why he can't be whit me? just comics and comics."  
"nick? is that you?"  
"I only want to please him! but i feel that he always wants to be in the fantasy games."  
it was defiantly nick!  
"get away from me!"  
i ran in the top of the tower. i opened the room. there was two nicks?  
"admit it! you are lonely! you can't deny it!" the other nick said.  
"no... i'm not lonely!" the other one said.  
"are you okay nick?"  
"of course not! i have no friends! you just want to dive in to the comics and do nothing else! i don't like you! i don't like you a single bit!"  
"excuse me?"  
"no! i don't feel like that! you... are not me!"  
"bwahahahaha! you idiot! i'm you! i'm your shadow! i'm the one who has been sealed away! but now that you deny me... i'm free! i can do whatever i want! but i want to revenge on you! i will kill you!"  
in an instant the other nick transformed into a killer robot.  
"I'M A SHADOW... THE TRUE SELF... OBJECTIVE:KILL TARGET:MAC"  
"mac! no!"  
the robots hand transformed into a saw and was ready to cut me. then this bright light blinded me and there was a card in front of me. i grabbed it, but it shattered like a glass in my hand.  
"you called me?"  
robin was in front of me. did i call him? the saw was approaching us quickly.  
"watch out!"  
robin pushed me away from the saw.  
"mac! are you ok?"  
"yeah. nick you must run!"  
"no... i won't leave my friend behind!"  
"HE IS NOT YOUR FRIEND! ADMIT IT!"  
robin was fighting like in the comics. but when he was hurted i felt it too. but i can bear it.  
"STOOOPPP!" nick shouted. everyone stopped. and then the robot transformed into nick again.  
"what you said... is right. i think that i'm lonely... everyone bullied me when i was in first grade. it hurt so much that i couldn't talk to anyone. i think that mac isn't my friend anymore because he hanged out in fantasy games so much..."  
"hey nick... you are my best friend. i wouldn't trade you to any comic in the world."  
"i'm.. *sob* i'm so sorry!"  
nick hugged the other self.  
"but now i know... i'm not lonely anymore."  
a bright light covered us.  
"thou art i... and i'am thou. from the sea of your soul i cometh. i'm cyborg. i shall blast anyone out of my way! you are my master. thank you for saving me. i shall follow you to eternity."  
the bright light covered in to a card. it was given to nick.  
"this... is my personal hero? i feel tired..."  
"mac! the location isn't good to nick! you should get out of here!" robin said.  
"how?"  
"well... go back to the place where you came in here!"  
"ok..."  
when i walked out of the tower i saw a comic. i took it and...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 4

first victim

"Welcome to the velvet room *chuckle*"  
"w...what happened...?"  
"don't worry. you are sleeping in the real world. i summoned you here within your dreams." igor said.  
"it seems that you are about to awaken to another being from the another universe. you do have the necessary summoning item hmm?"  
i looked in my pocket. there was this small pearl.  
"yes indeed. this item holds a magnificent power. should i call him now?"  
"what? you are able to summon heroes?"  
"*chucle* of course. why, you need my help to complete your destiny. now... hmm... it seems that the social link of your best friend is powering up this being. will i summon it?"  
"ok... do it"  
"very well then."  
a beam of bright light covered me.  
"thou art i...and i am thou... from the sea of your soul i shall comth... i am aqualad, the prince of the sea! i shall company you from now on."  
then the light was gone. the hero turned into a card.  
"now please take good care of this card? but until your next visit, farewell..."

"mac! wake up!"  
wha... it seemed that it was only a dream.  
"ummm... what day is it?"  
"well... it's Saturday. no school today!"  
"oh cool. *yawn* time to make some breakfast."

at kitchen:  
"hey mac! could you turn on the tv? the news are on!"  
"ok"  
i turned on the kitchen tv.  
"Good morning everyone! it's time for the 9 am news! today's topics are the following:...

20 minutes later...

"...thank you. and in another news a young girls body has been found near the comic book store in riverside. this girl has been reported missing 1 week ago. the comic book store's owner declines the charges about the murder..."

"th...that girl... is it really like her?"  
"i...i don't know! it was only a rumor remember?"  
"dude! we were inside a comic! do you rea..."  
"wait what!? that wasn't a dream!?"  
"well i saw it on my own eyes! those shadows and that giant robot! thank go we werent killed!"  
"hey listen!"  
"...similar murders has been reported trough a small town of Inaba. the inabas murderer was arrested 1 year after the event. the killer said that he has no connections in this murder case in riverside. although the events are yet to be confirmed to be similar the FBI are now investigating this case."  
"mac... do you think what i think?"  
"i think i do..."  
"this girl... he was near the comics when she disappeared? he must have been killed by those shadows... in that world."  
"no...no i think it doesn't add up... we need to investigate..."  
"i totally agree..."

at town:  
we began to investigate this murder. the first place that we needed to investigate was the comic book store. the girl was dumped there right?  
"Sorry lads! the fantasy games are closed for the investigations!" guy said.  
"umm... sorry guy can we interview you for a moment? a school project."  
"hmm. ok! just do it fast!"  
"ok! just two questions! first do you have any connections to the murder case here?"  
"of course not! why i would do such a thing!"  
"ok.. then have you seen anything unusual?"  
"well... i haven't seen my regular customer for days. what could have happened to her?"  
"hey do you know his name?" nick asked.  
"hmm... well the girls name is linda. linda stonewood. you know her?"  
watch?v=V8fMzhzchuM&feature=relmfu  
we were stunned. did she went to that comic world too? she is in mortal danger!  
"hey lads? you seem to saw a ghost! whats wrong?"  
"n...nothing. let's go mac... to coffee house ok?"  
"agreed..."  
"Hey lads! don't r... *ahmen* those kids never grow up do they?"

At coffee house:  
"hey mac... do you really think...?"  
"well we have to see... tonight we will go there again."  
"are you serious!? we will be killed!"  
"do you have any better ideas?"  
"... well then... let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

second visit.

At mac's house 10 pm:

watch?v=GghEpEtlXpY&feature=relmfu

"Mac! check what i loaned from my dad!" nick said  
he had a short sword and a hammer.  
"Hey hey! no weapons in my room! how did you get them anyway?"  
"umm... i borrowed them from my dad?"  
"ok why do we need them anyway?"  
"well we ARE fighting shadows. i just think that we need weapons to protect our self."  
"sounds reasonable."  
"anyway let's go! the midnight is here any second now!"  
3...  
2...  
1...

watch?v=V8fMzhzchuM&feature=relmfu

"burr... is it cold in here or what?"  
indeed... it was freezing in here. we were inside the comic anyway, but... where are we?  
"we are in... metropolis?"  
it seemed like that but it has been covered in ice and snow.  
"hey maybe it's the attack of Linda's shadow! we better go have a look"  
"ok. be ready to summon your hero anytime when a shadow attacks!"  
"dugh. i know."  
we searched the area for any suspicious buildings.  
"Mac! over here!  
there was a giant snow castle. is Linda over there?  
"let's go. we can't afford to lose time."

watch?v=117yx380Rx4&feature=relmfu

"hehehe... i like to be alone. i just want to be perfect! those boy's always do what i say! i love it! i just love it!" a voice echoed in the castle.  
"that must be linda's shadow!"  
"ok! let's follow the voice!"  
we ran up the stairs to a dead end.  
"grrr... what now?"  
"wait... can you call cyborg? he has the firepower to break this door."  
"ok i try."  
a card showed up in nick's hand he crushed it like a glass.  
"hey buddy! what do you need?" cyborg said.  
"can you break this door?"  
"of course! you might stand back."  
cyborg fired his gun towards the door. it shattered.  
"ok there you go! call me when you need me!"  
in the instant cyborg turned into a card.  
"Linda!"

watch?v=txX9foXnT9A

"hehehe... well well well isn't it the dork brothers! just feel how cold i really am!"  
"no... please!"  
"hmph! why do you deny me? i'm you! and you are me! we aaree the same!"  
"no! your nothing like me!"  
"no linda! don't..."  
"YOU ARE NOT ME!"  
"theee... well then... i will show you who i REALLY AM!"

watch?v=_58-XYXuJMs

lindas shadow turned into a clown made out of snow.  
"i am a shadow. the TRUE self! now let the carnival of ice start! and main attraction... you death!"  
"I call you... come to help me aqualad!"  
"crush this clown cyborg!"  
"tehee... you are going to fight with those idiots? i will freeze them to death!"  
"Mac! Nick! get out! we can handle this!" Aqualad said.  
"we are not running away!"  
the fight started. the shadow used snowballs to freeze our heroes. but when they felt something we felt it too. weird.  
"tehee... take this!"  
Linda's shadow summoned little snowman shadows. they soon attacked us, but they didn't hurt us. the slowed us down.  
"now... stand still when i kill you!"  
"NO...STOP!"

watch?v=LVzEwnTiIY0&feature=relmfu

the shadow turned into linda again.  
"it's true that i have used people to gain popularity. even if i love to do that i want to say them... that i'm sorry *sob*"  
"hey linda... it's ok to face yourself. it hurted me when i did the same thing."  
"i'm sorry! i'm sorry! i'm sorry!"  
"thou art i... and i am thou... from the sea of your soul i shall comth. i am zatanna. the magician of the truth and justice. i shall walk by your side. for the end of the world."  
she faced herself. and he gained a hero to use. in that instant i felt... that i was going... to faint...


	7. Chapter 7

the investigation.

"no... but we..." nick said  
"heh...heh... maybe this case doesn't involve the comic world." i said.  
"yeah. but do you think that we need to investigate more?" nick said  
"Hey! if you are investigating this "comic world" then you need me!" linda shouted  
"umm...i think that's ok with me. mac?"  
"of course."  
"ok! next stop the underground mall!"  
"why we should investigate there, linda?" i asked  
"didn't you listen? the corps was left in there. sheesh... boys."

At underground mall or as we say the UGM

"hey linda wait up! don't run!"  
"what's the matter boys? do you even go PE classes during school?"  
"Yeah! but you attend a athletics club!"  
"so? you are boys. you should keep up with me! now come on!"  
we ran like we have never ran before. soon we stopped at UGM's fountain.  
"here we are! we should look around! just be like you were a normal customer! we don't want to blow our cover!"  
"What cover!? we don't even have any disguise!"  
"keep it down or the security hears you!"  
it was an endless fight between them. but then i saw a blue door. my velvet key began to shine. it was like the door was calling me. well there is only one way to see what is behind that door.

"*chucle*. so we meet again."  
that door leaded to velvet room. of course.  
"good. you are beginning to understand your power what surges inside you!" Igor said.  
"do you remember what i said about the social links?"  
"yeah... the emotional ties with everyone?"  
"precisely. i must tell you this that when you master a social link with somebody you will be awarded. but of course you know this. you have already mastered your first social link!"  
"i..i have?"  
"yes... you could now summon the prince of the 7 seas."  
"that pearl... was my reward?"  
"indeed it was."  
"so... mastering a social link will give me a token to summon a hero?"  
"not always. when you master very difficult social links the awards are better. but you will not always will be awarded with a token. you may be awarded with a special weapons or such."  
"ok... i understand."  
"well then... time marches in your world. you should return. til' we meet again..."'

well... that was an interesting experience. i don't feel any dizzy. i must have adapted to the velvet rooms environment. i returned to the fountain. then the phone rang.  
"shibya here."  
"Mac! come to food paradise! we begin the investigation there!"  
"ok nick i'm coming."  
i ran to food paradise. there was the police.

"sorry kiddos. restricted area. please go away and don't disturb the investigation." the policeman said.  
"arrrggghhh! fine!"  
"oh Mac! where were you?"  
"umm... i..."  
"never mind. Hey the accident happened in here." linda said  
"in food paradise? what did he eat himself to death?"  
"no but seems that the victim didn't disappear. and he doesn't rad any comics."  
"hmmm... maybe we need to do some more investigation. But we should call it a day. i'm beat. wanna eat?" i asked.  
"yeah!" Linda and nick shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

the plan

At coffee house:  
"ahh... the sweet scent of just brewed coffee..." linda said.  
"yeah. the sweet jazz is just perfect in this kinda place" nick said.  
"so what it will be today? oh mac and nick! my regulars! the usual?" the waitress said  
"of course. tropical tea for me and apple and pear soda for nick."  
"coming right up! Oh? who is this girl with you? is it your girlfriend?"  
"N...no!" Linda shouted.  
"just kidding! so what you want?"  
"i will take a piece of apple pie thanks."  
"ok! hey mac. it's on the house for today. you have worked so hard in here"  
"thanks!"  
"mac? have you worked here?" Linda asked  
"hmmm? oh yes i have. just cleaning the tables and such."  
"oh... ok"  
"hey guys. we need a plan to solve this. we just can't bounce from one point to another like headless chickens." nick said.  
"agreed." i said  
"so there is a murderer on loose and it must be involved in that comic world?"  
"pretty much. the mysterious disappearing's near the comic books, that world and that the corps was left near the comic book store. we just need to verify that last part."  
"yeah. so are we going to that world again?"  
"ok. but how we should get there? mac's parents are at his home and tomorrow is school. we can't have a sleepover!"  
"then we sneak in. that's the only option."  
"hmm... what if your parent's come to your room and finds out that we are missing?"  
"i just keep my door locked. they think that i'm sleeping."  
"ok. let's go!"

mac's house

"ok. i locked up the door. we should be safe."  
"geez mac! we should really plan how we can enter here EASILY!" nick said  
"sorry... haven't think of that."  
"hey wait a minute! Linda doesn't have any weapon! What now?" nick said  
"actually i have a weapon! look."  
linda showed us a small stack of needles.  
"that's your weapon!?" nick said  
"Yes! you know that i'm attending a archery club! this is little bit similar. just without a bow that is..."  
"then don't aim at us! we don't want to become a screwed meat!"  
"of course! i'm not than stupid!"  
"ok. time to go!" i said

at the comic world

"Ok here we...are?"  
"what the? where are we!?" nick said  
this place... i don't know what it is! i have never read anything about his place! then all of the sudden a figure just pops out from nowhere.  
"Hey you! why you don't have you uniform on!?"  
"everyone... RUN!" linda shouted  
we ran as fast as we could. but a green hand took a hold of us.  
"let us go! we have done nothing wrong!"  
it seemed that this was the end of our investigation.


	9. Chapter 9

sector 0000

"ugghh... mac and linda! wake up! you won't believe this!" nick shouted  
"wha... what happened?"  
"oh you are awake. sorry if i had to use some dramatic actions."  
"hey! are you so called "green lantern"?"  
"yes. how did you know?"  
"i have read a lot of comics about you guys!" i said  
"comics? what are they?"  
"oh yes mac! now your done it! we shouldn't tell everything!" linda shouted.  
"oh but you will. we need to know if you three are sinestro corpses spy's!"  
"spy's!?" we all shouted together.  
"yes. by the way how did you get here? only green lanterns are capable to locate this place."  
"ummm... well you are not going to believe this but we come from another world. we use these comics that tells about you to come here."  
"shhh! mac! what did i told you!"  
"the guardians will discuss about this. this way."  
we entered a big hall.  
"so you three are the intruders. what are you doing here? do you have a good reason?" one of the guardians asked.  
"oh man... how should i explain this... we came here by an accident. we are from different world." i said  
"hmm... you look like you three are from sector 2814. we will analyse you."  
a few robots came to the hall and scanned us.  
"ANALYSE COMPLETE. RESULTS: ERROR ERROR ERROR!"  
"what? is these robots broken or something?" nick said.  
"well... this is unusual. hmm... if only hal, john, guy or kyle would be here."  
"yeah... wait a minute. where are they?" i asked  
"they have gone missing few days ago. we cannot locate the rings signal. do you have anything to do with that?"  
"no! how can you say that!? we are just investigating a serial murder case in our hometown! and somehow all comic superheroes have been sent to another dimension!" nick said  
"man nick... now you've done it..."  
"do you have any proof that you are here just for investigating?"  
"hmm. yes we have!"  
i focused my energy to summon robin. maybe then they will believe us."  
"wha... oh mac! what can i do for you? wait... where are we?" robin asked.  
"you do know at least hal do you?"  
"yeah...sorta."  
"are you a friend of hal jordan?" one of the guardians asked.  
"yeah! we are like best pals! i think..."  
"hmmm... we have no options then. you are free to go. but please take this."  
one of the guardians gave me a some sort of radar."  
"this will tell you if there is a dimensional travel in your world. maybe this will help you in your investigation."  
"how did you know that...?" i said.  
"i know. now off you go."  
"ok then. let's go guys."  
we went back to the place where we teleported in. suddenly my head started to hurt. i was blackening out...  
"mac? hey mac! wake up!" nick shouted.  
but it was too late.


End file.
